


Histoires Inachevées

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ensemble d'OS, de prompt que je n'ai jamais développé complètement et qui attendent dans mon ordinateur qu'un jour je les incorpore dans une fiction. </p><p>En attendant, profitez-en. C'est cadeau</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Glee Club en temps de guerre

La situation était critique. Il n’y avait plus grand-chose à faire. Le nombre de survivants se compterait bientôt sur les doigts d’une main. Rachel et Quinn s’étaient retrouvées coincées ensemble dans ce minuscule trou. C’était leur seule chance d’être provisoirement à l’abri. Elles n’avaient plus qu’à espérer que la personne armée que Rachel avait entraperçue irait rôder plus loin rapidement. Aucune des deux ne comprenait comment cela avait pu tourner dans un tel massacre. 

Sous leurs yeux, elles avaient vu un par un leurs coéquipiers être touchés et s’effondrer. Les tâches sombres sur leurs vêtements renforçaient la dure réalité et avaient poussé un petit groupe à se mettre à couvert. Santana et Brittany avaient embarqué Puck et elles étaient parties trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette impasse. Finn avait pris Sam avec lui et les deux garçons avaient forcé leurs copines à faire équipe ensemble pour se sauver mutuellement la vie selon les mots des garçons. 

Quinn n’avait pas objecté alors que Rachel avait manqué de s’étouffer à cette annonce. La petite brune refusait de laisser partir son petit ami, elle refusait d’être abandonnée sans protection derrière. Malheureusement, elle refusait aussi de tenir une arme dans ses mains ou d’en fabriquer une et ne faisait que pousser des petits cris d’avertissement totalement inutiles chaque fois que danger il y avait. Pas idéal pour une attaque par surprise. 

Depuis le départ des autres, Quinn avait déjà dû à plusieurs reprises bâillonner la brunette. Dans leur abri, derrière ce mur de bêton épais, elles étaient collées l’une à l’autre. Quinn avait passé ses bras autour de son amie et lui cachait la vue tout en surveillant l’avancée de ses amis. Elle ne dit pas un mot quand elle vit Brittany être touchée et Santana qui la traina à l’abri dans un tuyau. La blonde souffla juste de soulagement en remarquant que la position que la latina avait prise était imprenable grâce à l’arme qu’elle avait dû trouver en chemin. Si Brittany n’était pas trop salement touchée, le couple s’en sortirait toutes les deux. Dans le cas contraire, Quinn savait qu’il ne resterait rien de leurs opposants après la Vendetta de Santana. 

Leur position, légèrement surélevée, permettait à Quinn d’avoir un point de vue idéal. A la fois à l’abri et suffisamment ouvert pour voir de tous les côtés. Le boyau était étroit mais la proximité des corps ne semblait pas gêner les deux amies. Rachel avait même cessé de pleurer et se cramponnait à la blonde comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Enfin, cette dernière repéra Finn, Sam et Puck, leurs seules chances de sortir vivantes de cette immense embuscade. Finn progressait à petits pas en tête, se collant au mur qu’il suivait mais sa grande taille n’était pas facile à camoufler. Et en plus de tout, il boitillait, blessé sans doute à une jambe ou une cuisse.

Alors qu’ils allaient tourner à un coin, Quinn repéra un mouvement un peu plus loin. Elle reconnut un de ceux qui les avaient attaqués dans la salle de chœur plus tôt. Elle voulut crier, avertir ses amis mais elle ne put qu’assister au massacre. Les trois garçons furent couchés sur le sol par les balles. Et Quinn n’avait rien pu faire pour changer ou arrêter cela. C’en était rageant. 

Quand Rachel resserra sa prise sur la blonde, celle-ci se rendit compte qu’elle tremblait. De peur ou de rage, Quinn ne pouvait le dire. Sans un mot, elle s’écarta et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux. Rouges d’avoir pleuré, on pouvait y apercevoir la peur et sans doute même une certaine terreur au fond du regard de Rachel. C’était incroyablement effrayant pour la blonde qui avait toujours connu son amie forte et sans peur. 

Elles se parlèrent quelques secondes ainsi, sans qu’aucun mot ne soit échangé. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu’elles ne pouvaient plus compter que l’une sur l’autre. Kurt, Blaine, Artie et Joe avaient été les premiers à mourir dans la salle de chœur. Santana était coincée avec Brittany blessée et peut-être morte elle aussi. Sam, Puck et Finn venaient de se faire décimer sous leurs yeux. 

Elles étaient seules. Seules face à une petite armée. Vocal Adrénaline. Jesse qui ne supportait pas le refus de Rachel et que celle-ci ne veuille plus sortir avec lui.


	2. ce fut dur mais j'ai réussi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sujet à retrouver : "ce fut dur mais j'ai (on a) réussi."

Quinn POV  
"Mais comment as-tu réussi Q. ? me demande Santana impatiemment.   
  
Je lui souris, c'est un souvenir que j'aime raconter. Je regarde vers Rachel et elle hoche de la tête à contre cœur.   
  
\- Comment j'ai réussi à la mettre dans mon lit ? Ce ne fut pas si facile, S. Il y a eu de la résistance, commencé-je, tout a débuté de cette façon,   
  
_Il faisait nuit noire, le genre de nuit où tu ne souhaites pas rester seule, tu vois ? Et justement, je l'étais, seule. Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Avec le recul, je pense qu'il devait pleuvoir un peu dehors. Assez que pour créer un petit bruit de fond. c'était curieux parce que je me sentais assez relax après m'en être rendue compte._  
  
On sait qu'on ne voit les scènes où l'héroïne se fait attraper par un méchant que dans les films d'horreur donc je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rentre pas. Elle avait promis pourtant et bon, tu connais Rachel quand elle promait ...   
  
Bref, je me suis retrouvée sur le canapé à fixer ce téléphone. J'ai toujours cru qu'il finirait par m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, tu vois alors je n'aimais pas vraiment rester là. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas sortir non plus vu qu'elle n'avait pas son téléphone ...   
  
Ce qui avec le recul aurait dû, je ne sais pas m'interpeller au moins. Rachel Berry qui oublie son téléphone ? As-tu déjà vu quelqu'un de plus maniaque ? Ouch, moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie.   
Rach ?   
Rachel ?   
Ne m'abandonne pas au milieu de ça s'il te plait. C'est de ta faute autant que la mienne d'abord.   
Rach ?   
  
Il y a des jours où je te déteste Lopez. Ok donc, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, sur le canapé. Le téléphone fixe ne semblait pas décider à sonner et bon, tu me connais, je ne reste pas au même endroit longtemps. J'ai bien essayé de passer à travers les différentes émissions du soir mais bon ... Elle m'avait promis une surprise à son retour et depuis la mort de Pixel, tu sais comment je me sentais à propos de ce genre de choses.   
  
C'est encore dur. Pixel avait une grande présence dans l'appartement. Elle bondissait partout en suivant Rachel alors c'était un peu difficile quand elle est partie. On n'a pas vraiment choisi et surtout on ne s'y attendait pas et ... quoi ? L'histoire ? Ah oui, l'histoire.  
  
Donc, j'étais une vraie pile électrique. En même temps, on n'a pas trente ans tous les jours donc bon j'avais des excuses. Et puis ma femme qui était dehors en me promettant une surprise incroyable à son retour. A quoi je pouvais bien penser ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'alternatives.   
  
Surtout que ... on n'était un peu en baisse dans ce département ... Quoi ? ... Chut elle a des oreilles partout. Santana ! Tais-toi ! ... Je te l'avais dit, JE T'AIME RACH.   
  
Donc j'avais tout préparé. J'avais pris une longue douche avec tout ce que ça implique et j'avais choisi ce jeans, tu sais, celui qu'elle trouve moche ? Et bien en réalité, elle pense que mon cul est parfait dedans. Un petit chemisier au-dessus, j'étais prête, même plus que prête !   
  
Tu sais ce que ça fait l'abstinence ? Cette nuit-là, on avait été la journée sans ! La journée San. Comment voulais-tu que je tienne le coup ? ... Oui, je sais. Ca a été dur. Quoi ? Non, elle n'est pas rentrée tout de suite ! J'ai dû attendre encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, je pense que le canapé a été marqué à vie d'ailleurs.   
  
Comment ça quel canapé ? Ben celui où tu te trouves bien sûr ... Euh, mais on l'a désinfecté depuis ! Tu ne risques rien, je t'assure ! ... Oh, c'est bon hein, on sait bien que c'est la même chose chez toi de toute façon. Et puis tu as fait pire ! ... Non ? Et Noël 2018 ? Quand on vous a retrouvées nues sur la table du réveillon ? Vous faisiez une sieste peut-être ? Ouais, on va te croire.   
  
Bref, donc, à la seconde où elle est entrée dans l'appartement, je me suis planquée. Tu savais que depuis l'entrée, tu ne peux pas voir dans le salon ? Bref, moi, oui, donc j'ai fait le tour par la cuisine. Je voulais la surprendre et puis tu comprends, le couloir ça a toujours été un de nos endroits favoris. ... En-dessous de la peinture, oui. ... Quoi ? ... Non ça ne me gêne pas de prendre Rachel en-dessous du portrait de mon arrière-grand-mère. C'est pas comme si elle pouvait encore le voir de toute façon. Et puis, tu sais comment Rachel est quand elle a un public.  
  
Hein ? Oui, enfin, bon, je suis arrivée derrière elle, prête à la sortir de ses vêtements et c'est là que ça s'est passé. ... J'ai eu un coup de coeur, S. C'est le genre de choses que tu n'expliques pas. ... Ben oui, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je n'allais pas rester figée à la regarder sans bouger quand même.   
  
Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu crois. Je lui ai parlé d'une voix douce en l'appelant par son nom et je l'ai caressée tout doucement, mes doigts l'effleurant à peine et puis ... Mais non, je ne suis pas tombée gaga, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? ... Comment elle est arrivée dans le lit ?   
  
Oh ben il a fallu que je supplie bien entendu. Tu sais que Rachel n'est pas facile avec ce genre de choses. Elle aime se faire désirer et prier. Ca a été dur mais j'ai réussi. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce qu'on a dormi comme des bébés du coup !   
  
Pourquoi Rachel me boude maintenant ? Ben tu sais les poils, y en a plein les draps maintenant et bon, c'est plus un bébé chiot. Elle est grande maintenant alors je crois que Rach se sentira mieux si ... Pourquoi tu ris ? Tu pensais que je parlais de quoi ? 


	3. Glee n'est qu'une série télé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Work !

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? demandé-je en sortant de la cuisine un verre à la main.

— P. est entrain de nous expliquer une théorie, je pense que cela va t’intéresser et que tu seras d’accord avec moi, explique ma copine en tournant la tête vers moi.

Elle me sourit. Sans hésiter, je me dirige vers elle et m’installe confortablement contre son côté, chassant le chien qui prenait la place jusqu’à présent. Mm, bien chaud déjà, c’est agréable mais pas autant que son bras qui entoure automatiquement mes épaules.

— Oh et c’est une théorie à propos de quoi ? sondé-je en regardant vers P.

Je sens le corps de ma copine trembler légèrement contre moi et son souffle venir se cogner contre la peau exposée de mon cou. Il devient vraiment difficile de rester concentrée si elle continue des petites choses de ce genre.

— ça va te plaire, renchérit-elle dans mon oreille.

Je rougis un peu, pas habituée encore à ce qu’elle soit si tactile avec moi. Il y a quelques semaines, je ne pouvais même pas espérer être à moins de dix pieds d’elle.

— Quel est ton couple Glee favori ? me distrait P.  
— Faberry, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Je m’attendais à moitié à ce qu’elle se moque de moi comme c’était souvent le cas ou qu’elle me lance un petit regard peiné comme le fait Ash. J’envoye un discret coup de coude dans les côtes de ma copine sachant déjà qu’elle le reproduit dans mon dos. C’était une supportrice du Brittana.

— Et ton personnage ? poursuivit P. avec un sourire de plus en plus grand.  
— Dépend, quelle saison ?  
— Maintenant, bien entendu, sourit-elle.  
— Et bien, je dirai Quinn mais je me sens toujours plus proche de Rachel quand elle n’est pas coincée avec le géant, compromisé-je.

Honnêtement, je ne peux pas choisir entre les deux. Ca dépend du moment et puis, voilà tout. Qui a dit qu’on ne peut pas aimer plus d’une personne à la fois ?

— Alors, ma théorie est celle-ci, débute P. sérieusement, moi et T. nous sommes Brittana.

Elle désigne T., sa copine qui sirote sagement un petit cocktail à la paille et roule des yeux. ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu’elle entend cette théorie. Mais je peux voir la ressemblance maintenant qu'elle le mentionne.

— Et toi et Ash, vous êtes Faberry, sourit-elle.

J’entends un petit grognement qui m’apprend que non, ma chérie n’apprécie pas du tout d’être comparée au meilleur couple de tous les temps.  
Je réfléchis quelques secondes à l’idée. Je peux tout-à-fait voir le Faberry comme nous. J’ouvre la bouche pour le signaler mais je suis battue.

— C’est juste ridicule, nous sommes Quintana et puis, c’est tout. Dis-lui mon cœur, argumente-t-elle en touchant mon épaule légèrement à la fin.  
— En fait, je suis plutôt d’accord avec P. Quand on y pense …  
— Oh non, pas toi aussi, se lamente-t-elle en posant son front sur mon épaule.

Je souris. C’est toujours drôle quand elle est contrariée. Je pense à ce qu’elle a dit précédemment.

— Dois-je comprendre que tu me vois en Quinn ? l’interrogé-je.

Les autres sentent le vent qui tourne et s’éloignent rapidement. Toutefois, on peut malgré tout entendre le commentaire discret de P. quand elle s’éloigne …

— Au fond, Ash a peut-être pas tort …

Cela fait sourire béatement l’intéressée … ben tiens.

—Bien sûr, tu serais la plus belle Quinn du monde, tente de me charmer ma blonde à moi.

Elle veut essayer les sentiments mais ça ne marchera pas, enfin pas cette fois.

— Je veux être Rachel ! décrété-je.

Je suis mortellement sérieuse. Ce sera Rachel et elle, elle est ma Quinn, elle ne le sait juste pas encore.

— Mais le PezBerry n’est pas terrible, chérie. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas être Quinn ?

Je la fixe d’un œil noir. Et puis quoi encore ? Est-elle occupée à me comparer à la Quinn manipulatrice, sarcastique et cruelle de la saison 1 ?

— Quelle Quinn ?

Je me dois de lui laisser une chance quand même. Elle avale sous mon regard scrutateur. Qu’elle ne pense même pas à mentir, je pourrai le sentir depuis l’autre côté de la pièce.

— Fin de saison 3 ? propose-t-elle timidement.

Elle s’attend presque à ce que je lui hurle dessus ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Autant que j’aime Quinn, ma puce, pris-je le temps de répondre avant de me lever, ce n’est pas celle qui me ressemble le plus.

Je dépose mon verre sur la première surface plane venue : la table basse à nos pieds. Je lui vole un baiser et juste avant de me reculer, j’ajoute.

— Je pense que tu lui ressembles plus et je vais te le prouver cette semaine.

Elle me regarde un peu effrayée et elle a raison. Elle connait mon sens du drame mais ce qu’elle ignore, c’est que je suis capable d’humour et dire que la situation n’en manquera pas est la vérité. Si seulement, elle savait ce qui l’attend.  
Il est temps que la théorie rejoigne la pratique …

Il est temps que la théorie rejoigne la pratique …

Je mets trois jours à peaufiner les détails de mon plan. Inutile que pendant ce petit laps de temps, Ash a été aux petits soins avec moi. C'est agréable de voir qu'elle n'est pas vraiment rassurée sur le sujet. Seulement plus les jours passent et plus elle croit que j'ai oublié, si elle savait seulement la moitié de ce que je lui prépare.

La première étape de mon plan débute un matin choisi avec soin. Pile le lendemain du jour où elle a travaillé tard. Elle est toujours grognon dans ces cas-là et cela en fait le moment parfait pour jouer un peu avec sa tête. Ses réactions seront moins surveillées, moins contrôlées. All is fair in love ...

Je dispose les accessoires dont j'ai besoin à travers l'appartement. Je pourrai prévoir presque à la seconde près sa réaction. Elle ne va pas s'en remettre de si tôt. Je vérifie ma tenue à côté : chandail ok, chaussettes ok, mini jupe ok. Heureusement qu'il ne fait pas trop chaud sinon je finirai par mourir dans cet attirail. Je me demande comment fait Lea pour supporter cela toute la journée sur ce que j'imagine être des plateaux mal aérés.

L'horloge frappe le coup d'envoi. Nous ne sommes pas des lèves-tôt mais pour les besoins du rôle, je peux faire un sacrifice. Je fixe le vélo d'appartement que j'ai obtenu de mon grand-père et remercie le ciel que l'ostéo me laisse enfin refaire du sport. Cela aurait été trop dommage de ne pas pouvoir aller à fond sur les détails. Sans hésiter, je monte et commence à pédaler. La chose ne fait pas assez de bruit à mon goût, pas assez que pour la réveiller en tout cas.

Néanmoins satisfaite de ma mise en place initiale, je presse play sur la télécommande à portée de main faisant hurler la radio. Je grince un peu des dents tout en remerciant secrètement le ciel que nos voisins et ma famille ne soient pas dans les parages. Elle émerge de la chambre et me regarde avec des yeux ahuris. Je n'y prête pas attention fixant ma propre version de l'étoile d'or punaisée sur le mur.

"Hey, chérie, la salué-je gaiement sans rompre le rythme.

Elle lit les quelques mots et secoue la tête, avant de faire demi-tour sans même me répondre. Elle retourne se coucher ... Je sais que son sommeil ne reviendra pas. Elle m'a déjà avoué un jour que si elle se levait peu importe son état de fatigue, elle ne pourrait jamais se rendormir. Voilà qui sert mon plan aujourd'hui.

Après une heure d'effort intensif, je dégouline mais mon Dieu ce que ça fait du bien. Je pourrai m'habituer à me réveiller de cette manière. Sachant que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne débarque, je me précipite dans la douche. Heureusement, pas d'embuscade pour me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Je repasse par la chambre pour m'habiller dans la tenue que j'ai choisie. Ses yeux me suivent, à peine émergeant de la mer de coussins (elle insiste pour en avoir huit dans le lit, huit !).

Sans demander mon reste, je fuis la pièce sous son regard noir. Tout en travaillant à notre petit-déjeuner, je m'applique à chanter le plus fort possible dans ce que j'espère être le rythme de la chanson, virevoltant d'un tiroir à l'autre. Je suis tellement occupée à surveiller mon amusement que je ne remarque pas quand elle entre dans la cuisine, les yeux à moitié fermés, le visage ridé par la fatigue. Sans m'arrêter, je lui vole un baiser qui lui coupe l'envie de parler. Parfait.

Elle s'effondre sur sa chaise attitrée, frottant ses yeux dans une tentative de rester éveillée. Elle me parle mais avec la musique aussi forte, je n'entends rien. Comme si de rien n'était, je continue mon manège, coupant et hachant les fruits et légumes que j'ai prévus. Soudain, elle ne tient plus. Elle se lève et disparait dans le salon, se dirigeant vers la radio. Elle coupe le bruit infernal et je dois me retenir de pousser un soupir de soulagement. On reste dans le rôle m'exhorté-je mentalement.

\- Merde, Lau, maugrée-t-elle en revenant s'asseoir, tu as un problème ce matin.  
\- Ne jure pas, la corrigé-je autant par automatisme que pour mon personnage.  
Je ne tiens pas compte du reste de la phrase. Elle devrait déjà avoir deviné pourquoi je fais tout ça. Peut-être qu'il va falloir que je lui rafraichisse la mémoire. Ou pas. C'est tellement amusant ! Je lui passe sa coupe de fruits, sachant ce qu'elle voudra. Effectivement, elle fait la moue devant l'ensemble de bananes, fraises et melon découpés en petits dés. Elle n'aime pas ça mais alors pas du tout.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir la crème fraiche, râle-t-elle en regardant autour de la table.  
Je combats avec peine mon sourire. J'ai presque pitié d'elle mais mon objectif brille dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas pédalé pendant une heure devant à six heures du matin pour abandonner maintenant.

\- Y en a pas, répliqué-je, il n'avait plus de végétalienne quand je suis passée faire les courses hier.  
Elle avale une gorgée de jus d'orange, tentant visiblement de rester calme.

\- Mais tu n'en manges pas d'habitude donc ..., constate-t-elle, je ne comprends pas tout ça.  
Elle montre l'ensemble de l'appartement comme si cela était plus clair ainsi. Je souris, terminant mon propre petit-déjeuner. Vidant mon verre, je dépose le tout près du lavabo. Ca sera pour plus tard.

Sautillant, je me dirige vers elle et me glisse dans ses bras, grimpant carrément sur ses genoux. Elle rechigne un peu, visiblement pas d'humeur mais ne résiste pas longtemps. Elle retourne l'étreinte, me serrant contre elle. Je la sens fermer les yeux et poser son menton au-dessus de ma tête.

\- I love you, murmuré-je dans son cou.  
On profite de l'instant, bien que je me demande brièvement si elle ne s'est pas rendormie. Sa respiration est calme, profonde, détendue. Elle me berce. Et puis c'est comme si je tournais un bouton, je me dégage et commence à rebondir vers ma chambre.

\- N'oublie pas, on a rendez-vous dans une heure, rappelé-je par-dessus mon épaule."  
Elle soupire suffisamment bruyamment pour que je le perçoive et sache que c'est volontaire. Je souris en préparant mon sac toujours à l'écoute de ses mouvements. Elle fouille la cuisine, sans doute à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible ou qu'elle estime comestible mais il n'y a rien d'autre que des alternatives végétaliennes et je sais à quel point elle les déteste. Elle jure, agrandissant mon sourire. Tout ceci commence parfaitement bien.

Je récupère la télécommande et relance le CD que j'ai préparé spécialement pour ce jour. Si elle doute de mes capacités à m'organiser, elle ne va pas être au bout de ses surprises. Bientôt, elle va me supplier d'arrêter et peut-être aussi reconnaitre ma supériorité évidente et le fait qu'elle ait tort. Je ne suis pas Quinn, je suis Rachel Berry, future Star de Broadway ou de son équivalent par ici. Il faudrait peut-être que je fasse quelques recherches supplémentaires.


End file.
